1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a running wheel block with a housing with at least one connecting surface.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
A running wheel block of this type is known from German reference DE 31 34 750 C2. This known running wheel block is composed of two halves of the bearing housing, which are welded together or otherwise connected to each other, and has inwardly pressed pivot bearing seats for bearings that support the hub of the running wheel. Attached to the pivot bearing seats are stop faces for the bearings, which stop faces are directed toward the hub. The hub of the running wheel extends over the bearings and rests directly over them on the housing. The housing, on its outer rings on both sides, has ring grooves for snap rings located on the bearing fronts, and also has a holding hole with internal toothing for the external toothing of a drive shaft. This design has been in successful use for years. However, the need to minimize costs and improve function still exists.
In the known running wheel block, it is disadvantageous that, to exchange the running wheel, the running wheel block in its entirety must be completely removed from the supporting framework.
After the running wheel is exchanged, the entire running wheel block is reattached to the supporting framework, exactly as during the initial assembly, by means of screws. For this purpose, the position of the running wheel block, relative to the supporting framework with the other running wheels, must be oriented so that the rotational axis of the running wheel runs at a right angle to the path on which the running wheel rolls. Due to this complicated orientation procedure, assembly is time-consuming and, because of the lengthened down time, cost intensive. If the orientation procedure is not carried out, the danger exists that the running wheels will abrade as the result of skewed running on their path and will thus become worn more quickly. Further, when the application involves a bridge crane, the danger exists that the performance of the sensitive bridge crane will be disrupted by skewed running, canting or wheel flange wear. In addition, as the skewed running angle increases, lateral forces arise, which place stress, in addition to the operating stress, on the supporting framework or the like.
Further, French Reference FR A 2667543 describes a running wheel block with a housing that consists of two housing halves, which jointly form the connecting surface on one side of the one housing. To exchange parts subject to wear, this running wheel block must also be completely removed from the supporting framework and disassembled. Thus, after reattachment of the running wheel block, a new orientation and adjustment procedure is required.